Friendly Neighborhood Ninja
by iampebble
Summary: An older Naruto dies helping Issei, follow his hijinks and fun!


**Chapter 1: The Friendly Neighborhood Ninja**

" **You know that your going to get caught one of these days right Naruto?** " Came a voice from inside our hero's head. Said hero, Uzumaki Naruto, had been walking through the park when he heard what sounded like someone being stabbed and being the nice guy he was, went to find out what happened.

 _I will not Kurama, I'm a fucking ninja we're sneaking and shit remember?_ Naruto thought to his big orange friend as he sped off to what must have been a fountain, and the smell of blood.

Naruto looked around and saw a woman with a black hair, holding a red spear like object that was stabbed into a young brown haired boy. Honestly he had walked in on a lot of murders before but this was the first in this world that had any kind of wierd powers.

 _You know I said that I would be quite but I really need to find out what is going on. Loud or Uzumaki loud old friend?_ Naruto asked his tenant when he got the feeling that Kurama was facepalming. " **Honestly I think we know that you only have one volume Naruto, you may be a ninja but you were HEAVY combat ningen** (human)" Came the reply. _So Uzumaki loud it is!_

Naruto takes a deep breath and smiles big, "Hey you in the dominatrix outfit! Don't you know that you should only do this kind of thing in the bedroom?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. This got the woman to jump and turn around allowing the glowing weapon to disapate.

"I wasn't doing anything like that with this kind of guy!" The woman said with a light blush before she blinks, "Wait, how did you get in here I put up a barrierer! You shouldn't have been able to get in!"

This time Naruto blinks and then rubs the back of his head, "That must have been the feeling I got telling me to turn back and do my laundry." " **No that was you remembering you actually needed to do laundry I got rid of any compulsions the moment you crossed the boundry** " "Any way I gotta ask what this guy did to you that made it seem like a good idea to shish-kebab the poor fool?"

She tilts her head to the side, "You're kind of weird you know that? Anyway I have no time to deal with this." She drew her arm back and when the spear had formed she threw it at high speeds rights at him.

The moment it hit him she turned around to look for the boy but didn't find anyone there. She then heard a laugh come from the wooded area around the park. "You know that almost hit me! I only asked you why you tried to kill this guy, and then you try to kill me too! That is so mean, I don't even know your name yet! My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way, dattebyo!"

She looked towards the voice and saw him kneeling next to the somehow still alive boy. "Fine! He has a Sacred Gear, and so I was ordered to kill him before he could become a threat!" She tells him, before making another spear. "My name is Raynare and I will be your executioner. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." That was as far as she got before he just disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You know you should never let your enemy get behind you!" came the voice that she was starting to really hate. She looked over her shoulder to see him crouching with his hands in a tiger hand seal, "Take this, Konoha's secret taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Pain!" Naruto shouts before he shoves his fingers up her ass shooting her into the sky.

This just served to make her mad and feel violated, she then spread her wings thinking that he wouldn't be able get her there, but then felt pain as a knife cut her cheek, and then even more as she felt something slam her into the ground, making her cough up blood.

"Honestly this is the most fun I have had in probably a year! I haven't had to use any jutsu in battle for a long time! Thank you!" came the annoying sound of Narutos voice. It was just as he landed on the ground next to the boys body that he suddenly felt that he was being watched. He looked around but couldn't see anyone and so shrugged it off and walked over to his downed enemy.

Naruto flicked his hand out, and caught the kunai he had hidden in his sleeve. "It was really fun to fight you, but you can't just go around killing people for what they MIGHT do. I hate to do this but I can't let you live, not when I know you would do this again if you had the chance. So good bye Raynare!"

He was just about to kneel down to kill her when pain suddenly bloomed from his chest and he felt his body going cold. _Kurama whats going on!_ " **Your was just pierced by some kind of energy attack similar to what that woman was using. I don't think I will be able to heal this in time Naruto!** "

Just as he was about to respond he heard the sound of boots across the ground walking towards him. "You should have taken your own advice boy, never let your enemy behind you indeed."

That was it for Naruto as he fell into unconciousness, he wasn't sure but he though that he heard Kurama's voice calling out to him but it was all for nought. After everything that Naruto had survived he had finally met something that could kill him. So there ended the story of Uzumaki Naruto, former ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, Savior of Wave and Snow and Demon and Moon countries, jinchurriki of the Kyubii no Kitsune Kurama, Toad sage and child of prophesy, the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths, and finally Kuoh's Friendly Neighborhood Ninja. The last thing that he could see was a bright crimson light. Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **AN: So I really don't know how long it will take me to get back to this, but just know I will continue working on this. I have a few more projects that I am working on at the same time. I mean I have like three Harry Potter stories I'm in the middle of and I have been working on one Chapter at a time. This just kinda crept up on me cause I hadn't even been trying to make a Naruto at the time and really I just let my muse take me. But I like the way that the outline I came up with turned out so thats something.**

 **Anyway just a few other things, pairing is going to be Naruto/Xenovia. as for Kurama I am going to be doing a few things. Kurama is going to be like one of the dragon kings that were made into sacred gears, think like saji he was worth 4 peieces and he had only one part of the dragon in him. Saji himself was worth one pawn and the sacred gear was worth three due to it having somewhat of a sentience. Naruto is worth two due to his natural ability to use chakra, and kurama adds three to his worth because as powerful as he is kurama is still only a sliver of the jubiis power. He will also be rather talkitive, compared to Ddraig as a inner partner.**

 **So while Naruto and Kurama are basically demigods in power, their base states is what I am basing their worth on. Overall Naruto without sage mode Six paths mode, Kuramas chakra cloak, is as powerful as Raiser, energy wise. sage mode and I would rank him with kokabeil seeing as he was able to destroy what five of the six paths that Nagato had and still had a bit of fight left before pein had him litteraly pinned to the ground.**

 **If Naruto was to just take chakra from Kurama but not enough for a cloak, he would probably by able to take on most high class devils still alive from the war. if he was using a cloak and sage mode I would put him up there in the top fifty power wise. and should he use Six Paths, Well he is basically Sirzechs when he becomes the power of destruction.**

 **anyway review and stuff please!**


End file.
